1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a locking assembly which utilizes a conventional padlock as an important component thereof but which is so constructed that tampering with the padlock is precluded.
2. Prior Art
Conventional or known padlocks exist in the art. The conventional or known padlocks have been developed through the years so as to exhibit greater strength and reliability. For example, conventional padlocks have been strenghtened by the addition of features such as laminated body construction, hardened exterior components, various internal improvements and the like. However, despite these improvements, unauthorized access to the locked area has been accomplished by the application of excessive tensile force between the shackle and the padlock body wherein a portion of the lock is broken. In addition, the shackle is also vulnerable to attack such as by cutting, sawing or the like.
Many approaches to these problems are known in the art. Various techniques and/or devices have been utilized to overcome these shortcomings in typical or conventional padlocks to prevent the breakage thereof. The most pertinent art known to applicant is shown and described in the following U.S. Pat. No.: 2,707,646, Hazy; 2,781,215 Griffith; 3,334,933, Erlers; 3,451,703, Roegner; 3,599,453, Bauernfeind; and 3,655,229, Tumbiolo.